overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zack Tan/Volume 9 Intermission.
Here is a simple translation for the intermission of volume 9 about the Loli queen I put as requested by many. (Some of the unnecessary wordings are taken off and the translated words and sentences may not be the most fitting, since I used the most simple words possible to translate it. Me and skythewood's team will do even more modifications and edits on my translations afterwards to better translate and sentence it since this one is sort of completed already, so that if there is another similar chapter that came out, it will be slightly different than this one. Also Please tell me if there are grammar or word errors in it. But damn this is so tiring after doing this alone for a day and I am dying here!) DX Intermission In a small but quite luxurious room, and there was a throne which sat a young girl, she gave off a voice that was very innocent and cute which is quite fitting for her age. "Ok, I am relying on you then!" "Yes, your highness!" A knight who was kneeling then elegantly stood up and left the room. After the door had been closed for a while, the girl then asked the minister at her side. "Is it ok now?" "Yes, he is the last person so it's fine." After hearing the minister's cold words, the girl's innocent face suddenly crumbles. She can only be described as extremely tired, her eyes are murky and half closed, her mouth forming a へ shape and shoulders drooping. "So tiring" Her attitude and tone was similar to a forty year old, but still sounded young and cute, which contrasted with her appearance. "You worked hard" "Yeah it is tiring, can I stop being in this appearance now?" The girl pulling up her skirt while saying so, "I am uncomfortable with this revealing skirt too." "I had told you many times your highness." The girl is the queen of the dragonic kingdom, 'Darkscale Dragon Lord' Draudiron Oriukurus Eventhough she is called a dragon lord, her combat abilities are a lot weaker. But Slane Theocracy still calls her as such and grouped her together because of her inherited abilities, which is wild magic. "As long as your appearance can invoke others to want to protect you, they will work hard." "Are all humans lolicons? I would feel more comfortable if certain parts of mine are bigger." - (lol) She puts both her hands on her chest. "Yes, if it is that form..." "Don't speak of it like a form! That is my real appearance!" "Pardon my disrespectfulness, your highness." "I don't feel any remorse from you." "There is no such thing" Staring at the minister's cold smile for a while, the queen turn her sight away displeased. "Back to the topic, that form may be popular with men but not so for women. Instead, this form is more welcomed by any people of all ages. So if you want to change back to that form, you will have to wait till the country is stable again, or do you have any other plans to propose?" "Don't speak of it like a form...." "But if the situation continues like this, whatever form you take would not matter anymore." Heavy silence falls for a while as they change the topic. "The beastman's invasion this time seems totally different." "Yes, the army's motives this time seems to be destruction of this country, and then set it up as a livestock ranch. " There is a beastman kingdom near dragonic kingdom. And beastman are demi humans similar to various carnivorous animals such as tigers and lions walking on two legs. Just looking at their faces would tell you that they are carnivorous man eaters. Man eating races are quite common, three out of six biggest countries in the mainland view human as food. There are even high class food served using six months old human fetuses. Therefore, the beastman treated this kingdom as just some food harvesting source, even ignoring the kingdom will just simply increase the food amount, so they did not try to fully invade the kingdom before. But due to some unknown reasons, they started a full invasion this time, taking down three cities already. Setting up horrible banquets that disgusts even the queen. Facing this non-negotiable enemy, the humans banded together to resist till the end but the differences between a beastman and a human is just too high. If both human and beastman are of the same species, then a beastman is ten times the strength of a human. Using adventurer's rating, if a human is rated 3, then a beastman would be rated 30. But it may be due to them being well balanced, meeting an extraordinary strong beastman is rare which is the only relief for humans. "Eventhough we can stall the enemies with Adamantite lead adventurer groups, but the enemy numbers are just too many, we can't stop several tribes spreading out to attack us. Therefore in the end we had to gather all the citizens at the capital, waiting for the enemy to run out of food but our food condition may worsen first." "What a headache, the future is shrouded in darkness." "I propose to take down the general, how about we choose a few elites to attack them? Though it seems to be an unnecessary move that may anger them but it is still better than doing nothing." "If so, the one leading this time will be him?" "Yes him" They are both referring to one person, within this kingdom's only Adamantite adventurer group, "Crystal Tear". There is one person with the title of "Fierce Flash" called Cerabrate, which is also a person with 'Holy Lord' class who is famous for using the Shining Sword technique. "That person is definitely a lolicon, when I was talking to him, he was staring at me lecherously. If he is that happy to be looking at flat things, he might as well go stare at a wall." (ZT: LOL hahaha XD) "It is just a fetish, also, he really is a lolicon." The queen's face started to twist into a frown. "I really hope you didn't say that...I really hope our country had more normal Adamantite adventurers" "What are you talking about? If you act a little more cute and innocent, he will risk his life to fight, wouldn't he be the most suitable for us right now?" "But when the time comes....I must satisfy his desires....Oi! Don't look at me like a roasted pig sent for tomorrow's feast!" She then popped her veins at the minister signing. "It is only at this degree, your highness. It is a lot better than the citizens being eaten literally, so please bear with it." The queen cannot refute him. "If I had more money, I would have hired the whole "Optics" group, speaking of which what the hell is Slane Theocracy doing?" "Well, I am not sure." "Didn't we donated to them a huge sum of money every year? Normally, they would have rushed here already. Even if it is not Black Scripture, why are they not sending Sunlight Scripture here?" (ZT: They are wiped out duh. XD) Slane Theocracy supporting the Dragonic Kingdom was not publicised because she herself is the top of this country. "Relying on other countries for protection...which caused this situation in the end. It is quite depressing." "Do you think I want to rely on other countries? It is because I had no choice, the military cost is already quite a heavy burden, if the spending increases, country will go bankrupt! Also, even if we did spent money on it, it's not like the army would suddenly get stronger, it takes time." The country had already spent a lot against the beastman every year for a long time now, but the situation is still like this, but it can also be said that the spending managed to delay and control the situation until now. "If Slane Theocracy had abandoned us, how about we seek help from the Empire? If our country got destroyed, wouldn't the Empire be next?" "There is still Katze Plains, so it won't be the Empire immediately. If we follow the route around the lake, then Slane Theocracy could be next. " "So even the beastman are not brave enough to rush an undead spawning ground." They also discarded the idea of the dragon rider tribe of being invaded on the route. "It is about brave, but more about undeads being inedible to them. Besides, there is no benefit in ruling that place. Only an undead would be happy to acquire and rule that place. (ZT: Ainz! XD) And the Empire is also quite busy, their annual war is coming." "It seems to have started quite late this year." "Yeah, it is late by half a year and it seems to be due to some magic caster's declaration, want me to check it out?" "Whatever happens to the other countries, I am more concerned about what to do to save our country!" "Well your highness started the topic first.....how about using your magic?" The queen shake her head at the minister's suggestion. So his impression on wild magic is only so far. The queen can only smile wryly. "Wild magic... usable due to my body flowing with 1/8 of dragon's blood but at worst it only delays the inevitable, it can only be used as a last resort." "Last resort....I hope that day won't come but I will try to seek reinforcement again from Slane Theocracy." "Please do so." The minister give a cold glance at the queen's response that is similar to innocent cute child. "Your highness, if you have the energy to spare, please write thirty letters of encouragement to the generals at the frontline, of course using a child's hand writing." "Bring me alcohol! I can't write that stuff when I am sober." "Understood, you can drink and get drunk all you want but don't overdo it, I need you to finish your work today." After the minister left for a while, the queen then stares at her own hands. "Wild magic...." Wild magic is different from typical magic, it require spending and using of souls to cast. Which therefore requires the sacrificing of a lot of people, destroying the link in the soul to cast a strong magic. After hearing from her great grandfather dragonlord before that this magic can even cast a spell as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord's ultimate explosion attack. But for a person far weaker than a dragon lord like her, the sacrifice for it would be huge, estimating to be around millions. She covered her face, no matter which way to go there would only be hell, causing her tremble at this premonition. (ZT: If someone can just maybe go save her and her country, but who could that be? XD) Category:Blog posts